


How can thee compare?

by ChronicallyStupid



Category: Fabulis Vacant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyStupid/pseuds/ChronicallyStupid
Summary: He already had to grow up fast and learn how to be an adult long before it was his time, but now he felt like a child again.  Staring down at decisions that were hard to make and feeling lost.“You would be so much better at this than I,”he thought.





	How can thee compare?

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece of Hansuke's attitude at running his own unit when things first started.
> 
> Hansuke Kurosawa and the lore belong to Melly Vuong

It had been a long day for the man dressed in all black with accents of dark reds. Hunched over a small writing desk illuminated only by the stars shining in through the open window and a candle almost burned down to the base; the wick flickering as wind blew softly over the large and empty room.  
Fantasizing about being a leader was one thing, but actually becoming one was another. There was more work involved than he originally anticipated, and everything moved fast paced for this overzealous vampire.  
He already had to grow up fast and learn how to be an adult long before it was his time, but now he felt like a child again. Staring down at decisions that were hard to make and feeling lost. _“You would be so much better at this than I,”_ he thought. Rustling through the papers on the desk, skimming over the contents of complaints and propositions and announcements and every other thing that called for the attention of a man who was now in charge of his own Unit.  
Finally, the tired man leaned back in his chair after being slumped over for the majority of the evening into the twilight, and let out a long, overdue sigh. Hansuke smoothed a hand through his hair, stood up and blew out the small candle. Walking toward the window he drew the curtains and sat on the edge of his over-sized king bed. _“So much better than I…”_


End file.
